


Respirar y Seguir Viviendo. [La Perspectiva de Laura]

by LizAtenea



Category: The Absolutist - John Boyne
Genre: Family, Gen, Laura does not die, Peter Pan References, Visions in dreams, World War I
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAtenea/pseuds/LizAtenea
Summary: Un fanfiction basado en la novela "El Pacifista" de John Boyne.¿Que pasa si Laura Sadler nunca murió? ¿Extrañaría a su hermano Tristan? ¿Como vería ella el impacto de la guerra en la vida civil?[Historia terminada en Septiembre del 2019]🌼Las cosas que no se dicen se entenderán si se ha leído el libro, pues la historia está escrita bajo el punto de vista del personaje de Laura🌼
Relationships: Laura Sadler, Tristan Sadler - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Uña y Carne

Tenemos cinco y nueve años respectivamente. A Tristan y a mí nos encanta coger las castañas caídas de los árboles en Kew Gardens. Antes de volver a casa les quitamos las espinas y nos sonreímos cómplices porque ahora tenemos suficientes armas para ensartarlos en el cordel y jugar con ellos el tiempo que nos dure. Peter Wallis, el mejor amigo de Tristan, que vive a tres puertas de nuestra casa, nos ve con las manos llenas del botín y corre a unirse a nosotros.

Aquellas tardes suelen ser divertidas, inocentes. Somos niños jugando a la guerra, hasta que empieza a refrescar en Chiswick y un viento nos alborota los cabellos. Peter entonces se pasa una mano por su rizada melena azabache, antes de retirarme los mechones rubios que me han tapado toda la cara. Me rio cuando veo a Tristan con su pelo dorado sobre los ojos. No me sorprende, nunca es culpa del viento; a Tristan continuamente le cae el pelo sobre los ojos.

Al anochecer, cuando mamá ha servido la cena y papá ha cumplido con su jornada en la carnicería que tenemos abajo, escucho un bufido familiar que corta el silencio.

—Te ha crecido demasiado —dice papá, mirando a Tristan con un rictus severo en la cara, al tiempo que le señala su mata de pelo sobre los ojos—. No es adecuado. Mañana arreglaremos eso.

Y en efecto, al día siguiente papá se encarga de arreglar lo que no le parece adecuado. Ya ha ocurrido otras veces, con Tristan sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras papá detrás de él corta su cabello con las mismas tijeras que usa para cortar los cartílagos de las chuletas. Siempre que sucede lo noto asustado. Esas pesadas tijeras le aterran. ¿Y a quién no? Una vez me confesó que le temía a las herramientas de carnicero de papá.

Cuando al salir de casa nos encontramos con Peter Wallis y Peter suelta una risa burlona frente al nuevo corte de pelo de mi hermano, Tristan no se enoja ni nada. Solo se limita a encogerse de hombros y a lanzar el balón que ha traído bajo el brazo a fin de iniciar un partido de fútbol con él.

Mientras yo los contemplo, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, me pongo a pensar en lo bueno que es Tristan, en lo agradable que es a los ojos de quien lo ve. Nunca le faltarán los amigos, me digo, nunca le faltará alguien que quisiera acompañarlo a casa. Pero al verlo así, jugando con ímpetu y riéndose de buena gana a pesar que su contrincante lo empuja y se apodera del balón, imagino que no necesita a nadie más que a Peter. Peter Wallis lo es todo, supongo. Nunca lo he visto enojarse con él. Además que siempre hay un torrente inacabable de elogios cada vez que nos cuenta las hazañas del otro. Entonces recuerdo lo que mamá me ha contado sobre ellos: Peter y Tristan son amigos desde la cuna.

Así pues, ellos son inseparables. Como uña y carne como se suele decir.


	2. Coronación

Junio de 1911. Hoy es la coronación de Jorge V y no podré ir a verlo porque estoy ardiendo en fiebre.

—No llores, Laura —me dice Tristan, que ha entrado a mi habitación—. Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva.

Tristan se propone a tomar mi mano, pero mamá lo aparta y lo echa diciéndole que papá está esperándolo abajo con un pie en la calle listo para marcharse.

Todos los días sin falta tomo las medicinas que mamá me da. Algunas son horribles, pero estoy tan débil que no puedo negarme a tomarlas. Hace un tiempo que dependo de medicinas y me deprimo a menudo por culpa de eso. Me he vuelto frágil. Ya no salgo a jugar como antes. Aquellas tardes en que cogíamos las castañas caídas de los árboles y las usábamos para jugar a las tabas, ya son cosa del pasado. Extraño esos días. Extraño estar saludable.

A lo lejos, el gramófono en marcha de algún vecino se cuela como un susurro por la ventana de mi habitación. Se oye el "God Save The King", y vuelvo a romper en llanto porque me recuerda que estoy perdiéndome la coronación. Tenía tantos deseos de ir, perseguir el precioso carruaje de la familia real y ver los fuegos artificiales pintando de multicolor el cielo de Londres. Mis compañeros de la escuela de seguro están allí, me digo; lo habían comentado tanto durante el recreo.

¿Y Tristan? ¿Qué estará haciendo Tristan ahora?

La noche ha caído para cuando despierto con los rumores familiares en el vestíbulo, indicándome que ya están en casa. Mamá sale a recibirlos. Hundida en mi cama espero con ansias la presencia de mi hermano, pues prometió que me lo contaría todo. Pero Tristan no llega y empiezo a inquietarme un poco. Segundos más tarde los inconfundibles pasos de mamá se oyen en frente de mi puerta, al tiempo que los pesados andares de papá se combinan con los de ella.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Escucho a papá preguntar.

—Ya se le ha bajado la fiebre, gracias a Dios —responde mamá—. ¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo? ¿Vieron al rey?

Papá chasquea la lengua, emite un bufido. Cuando hace eso es porque algo lo ha malhumorado.

—El chico es un estúpido. No puedo entretenerme ni cinco segundos y él va y se desaparece de mi vista. ¡Oh vamos, mujer! Ya tiene doce años, no pongas esa cara. Es casi un hombre. Pronto le enseñaré a usar las herramientas, ya será tiempo que aprenda el oficio.

Al salir el sol me encuentro más restablecida. No tengo costumbre de entrar a la habitación de Tristan, así que espero a que salga y se reúna con nosotros en el desayuno. Papá ya no está en la mesa cuando eso ocurre, sino que está trabajando en la tienda de abajo. Lo mismo que mamá, ocupada regando las flores de la calle.

—Por supuesto que los vi —me asegura Tristan, con una sonrisa en la cara—. Vi al rey y a su esposa, y he salido a la carrera detrás de su carruaje. Ah, y también he visto los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Demasiada gente?

—Ufff.

Me rio. Entonces recuerdo lo que papá le dijo anoche a mamá en frente de mi puerta.

—Papá se oía molesto ayer. ¿Por qué?

Tristan me mira y sonríe una vez más. Aunque esta vez es una sonrisa floja.

—Pues ya te dije. —Se encoge de hombros—. Demasiada gente.

Supongo que lo entiendo. Papá suele ser muy severo con él, como la vez en que ensució sin culpa sus zapatos de colegio con el lodo de la lluvia anterior y papá le pegó un sonoro sopapo en la nuca. De solo escucharlo hasta a mí me dolió. Y en eso que recuerdo de sus intenciones de enseñarle a usar sus herramientas de carnicero. ¡Ay, mi Dios! De solo verle la cara imagino que a Tristan todavía le aterran. Y a mí me aterra la idea de que un día Tristan se vuelva tan severo como papá.


	3. El Regalo

Marjorie y Tatiana, mis confidentes de la escuela, han venido hoy en compañía de sus madres para saludarme.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Laura! —exclaman ellas al unísono, al tiempo que extienden regalos envueltos en luminoso papel con un moño en la esquina.

La sala de estar está ocupada de gente. Han venido mis tías, mi abuela materna y Peter Wallis, que está pegado como un chicle a lado de Tristan pues, sin contar a papá, son los dos únicos varones en medio de la reunión. Mientras las niñas cantamos alegres el "Come Josephine In My Flying Machine" que da vueltas en el gramófono, observo a los chicos sonreírse y cuchichear entre ellos, como si maquinaran algún plan.

Por mi santo mamá ha preparado muchos platillos a base de carne. Tristan estuvo involucrado en parte, ya que él se encargó de cortar los trozos necesarios para la ocasión.

Papá había hablado en serio de sus intenciones; a Tristan no le quedó de otra que apechugar. Los vi una vez en plena "clase": Tristan con un semblante sumiso pero atento a las demostraciones que papá hacía con su macabro juego de cuchillos. También los vi guardar juntos el lote de carne que todos los martes entregan a la carnicería, en la cámara refrigerada de la trastienda. Hasta el momento no hay indicios de rasguño alguno en las manos de mi hermano, lo que me hace pensar que ha logrado dominar el oficio. ¿Por qué sino papá comentaría en la mesa que pronto cambiaría el letrero y lo llamaría "Sadler e Hijo"?

El tiempo pasa muy ameno, con mis amigas y yo jugando con la muñeca y el juego de té que me han regalado. También disfruto de las golosinas que mis tías han traído para mí. Incluso me visto con el sombrero rojo de verano que Peter ha comprado pensando que luciría hermosa. ¡Oh, ya veo que es mi gran día! Me siento como una reina, recibiendo toda clase de mimos y atenciones.

Antes de que mamá anuncie la hora de cantarme el Feliz Cumpleaños, Tristan me hace una seña y se dirige al vestíbulo donde no hay nadie. Yo lo sigo a la carrera.

—No pensarás que me he olvidado de obsequiarte algo, ¿o sí? —me dice, y sacando de su chaqueta una cosa rectangular envuelta en papel, lo estira hacia mí y me felicita tal cual lo hizo en la mañana—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa niña!

—¡Oh! —no tengo palabras cuando desenvuelvo el regalo. Le doy vueltas en la mano, lo devoro con los ojos y me lo acerco a la nariz para aspirar su olor a nuevo. ¡Es un libro de Peter Pan! Hace tanto que lo quería. Nunca la había terminado de leer completa, ya que una niña de mi clase nunca quiso prestármelo por un par de días.

El abrazo que nos damos es cariñoso, pero no dura mucho porque mamá ha llamado a todo el mundo para cantarme el Feliz Cumpleaños.

Más tarde, cuando Marjorie y Tatiana ya se han ido, y los adultos se han enfrascado en una charla que solo les incumbe a ellos, salgo afuera y me encuentro a Peter y a Tristan, frente a frente, en actitud secreta. Dos puntos de fuego brillan entre ellos y unos suaves nubarrones se escapan igual que chimeneas de sus bocas.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunto yo, toda inocente. Mis manos empuñan la falda de mi vestido de fiesta.

Los chicos reaccionan al unísono, con una cara de alarma y un brazo veloz que esconde tras la espalda las pruebas del delito.

—Tú no has visto nada, Laura, ¿me oyes? Tú no has visto nada.

—Por favor, no nos delates.

Pestañeo de la sorpresa. Oírles suplicar con un tonito que sugiere que se echarán a llorar hace que los compadezca. No soy una niña metiche, me digo, y lo que sea que estén haciendo no es de mi incumbencia. Aunque el olor que se desprende de sus bocas no se le hace a mi nariz nada agradable.

—Está bien, no diré nada. —Les prometo, con las manos todavía empuñando la falda de mi vestido.

Ellos se miran y suspiran aliviados. Entonces Tristan se inclina hacia mí, y tomándome de la cabeza, me planta un beso cariñoso en la frente y me dice:

—Gracias Campanita.

Yo, asqueada del olor que desprende, lo aparto y regreso corriendo a casa.


	4. Nuevos Vecinos

En la vivienda contigua a la tienda de papá se han instalado los nuevos vecinos. La familia Carter parece agradable a los ojos de mamá, que salió de casa a charlar un poco con ellos y echar uno que otro vistazo a los cacharros ajenos desparramados afuera.

—Su hija es encantadora —comenta mamá en la mesa—. Toda mona y con el cabello rubio luminoso. Me recuerda a cuando yo era chica.

Tristan, que está sentado a mi lado, suspira con los ojos perdidos en alguna parte, a la vez que le da vueltas y más vueltas al pedazo de carne que aún tiene en su plato.

—¿De veras que es así? —pregunto a Tristan por lo bajo, dándole un suave codazo que lo despierta de su nube.

Tristan frunce el ceño y se me queda mirando así por un breve momento. Aquello me descoloca y me encojo en mi silla. Quizás ver su actitud distraída debió de bastarme y ya no era necesario preguntar.

—No sé —dice él, al rato—. Al parecer al bobo de Peter le deslumbró.

No conozco a la hija de los Carter hasta el día siguiente. Por la mañana la veo asomarse a su ventana y entonces compruebo que es guapísima. Su nombre es Sylvia y a mis ojos parece una chica coqueta. Cuando sale de casa siempre viste bien, como si la calle estuviese alfombrada y ella fuera la reina. Todos los chicos del vecindario suelen perseguirla con la mirada. Peter es uno de ellos, y concluyo que Tristan también.

Como a veces mi salud es quebradiza y me obliga a permanecer en casa en mis días libres de escuela, me he limitado a observar las actividades de los vecinos a través de los vidrios de mi ventana. De esta manera veo a la señora Carter plantando afanosa unas semillas de hortensias, o al rechoncho señor Carter saliendo a trabajar con su ropa de faena. Y así, un día, veo a Peter y a Tristan, yendo juntos calle abajo, en compañía de alguien más. Ambos siguen siendo uña y carne, tan unidos como antaño, pero ahora a este par se les ha unido la tal Sylvia. Ella, en medio de los dos, parece disfrutar de la compañía, soltando una que otra risita e intercambiando palabras en actitud cómplice. No la veo una mala persona, pero cada día noto a Tristan con la cabeza en otra parte.

¿Será que Sylvia Carter le interesa y no se anima a decírselo?

Pensar en eso hace que me sonría un poco. Pero también me hace pensar en lo que supone la presencia de Peter (que también se le nota muy interesado) para los inocentes propósitos de mi hermano. Bueno, ambos ya tienen quince años y supongo que es normal que a esa edad los chicos se interesen por las chicas. Sobre todo si la chica es guapa como lo es Sylvia.

Peter Wallis me cae estupendo y siempre ha sido el eterno amigo de mi hermano. Pero imaginármelo como su rival me produce escalofríos. No sería inesperado verlo un día en plena calle, con los puños apretados, arremetiendo en contra de Tristan por la manzana de la discordia.

No, estoy equivocada. Ellos nunca serían rivales.

¡Jamás!


	5. Paseo

Es un soleado día de verano aquí en la ciudad, y quedarme en casa a contemplar de lejos el transcurso de la vida hace que me sienta una completa boba. En cambio, Tristan sale a nadar con sus amigos casi todas las tardes, de modo que, a comparación de sus actividades, las mías se me antojan tristemente monótonas. Pese a todo, enterrar la nariz de vez en cuando en las páginas de Peter Pan hace la diferencia. Nunca me cansa, pero la historia ya me la sé de memoria. Tanto es así que he tenido sueños muy bonitos donde yo soy Wendy Darling y cruzo Londres volando a mis anchas como un pájaro. Cuando sueño así siento que mi cuerpo se libera; me libero de mis males y mis preocupaciones. Soy otra Laura, viviendo un cuento de hadas hecho realidad en el que soy bienvenida al famoso País de Nunca Jamás.

De pronto, alguien en la calle llama a la puerta. En ese momento yo bajo a por un vaso de agua y reconozco la voz de Sylvia, hablando con Tristan que ha salido a atenderla.

—¿No deberíamos avisar a Peter? —pregunta él.

—Hoy no, Tristan —dice ella—. A veces es muy aburrido.

En eso Tristan suelta un resoplido, y yo me digo ¡basta de ser tan metiche! y procuro cruzar del vestíbulo a la cocina lo más sigilosa que puedo.

Estos últimos días he notado que se comporta algo inquieto, tan pensativo que se me antoja distante. Entonces recuerdo las tardes jugando a las tabas con los castaños caídos, y el truco que Tristan usaba con el vinagre hirviendo para tener más posibilidades de ganar, y la nostalgia me embarga allí mismo, cayendo cual manto pesado sobre la desolada niña estática en el rincón de la cocina, con el vaso de agua en la mano. ¿Por qué no podría recuperar esas tardes divertidas con él? ¿Por qué le permito a mis males que me mantengan encerrada en casa, que me deprima y me alejen de la ocasión de volver a tener una tarde feliz con mi hermano? Tengo la sensación de que si no lo hago ahora, si no hago algo pronto por cambiar la monotonía de mi rutina, volaré más lejos que la misma Wendy y nunca volveré a despertar en casa.

—¿Laura, te sucede algo?

Salgo de mi propia nube y veo a Tristan a mi lado, mirándome con preocupación y con un brazo protector envolviendo mis hombros.

—¿Irás a alguna parte, Tristan? —pregunto así sin más.

Él frunce el ceño. Antes nunca hacía ese gesto, siempre se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. Pero ahora lo hace a menudo, como si la edad le obligara a enterarse que las preguntas a sus cosas personales ahora son molestas. Tal cual lo hace un adulto.

—Al lago —dice, al fin—. Iremos al lago.

—¿Puedo ir? Por favor, quiero ir contigo.

Sus ojos pestañean en confusión. Su brazo protector no se ha movido ni un milímetro de mí. Vuelvo a repetir la súplica.

—Pero... ¿Qué tal te sientes, Laura? ¿Estás segura? Tendrás que pedirle permiso a mamá. No me gustaría que te sintieras mal en el camino.

Adivino el miedo en su tono de voz, que ya no se oye tan infantil como antes. Sé que él también extraña a la antigua Laura, tanto como la extraño yo. De modo que le hago caso y le pido permiso a mamá.

No soy muy buena nadadora, sin embargo nada me impide sentarme al borde y sumergir los pies. El agua está tan buena que me es imposible evitar un chapoteo de emoción, y eso que al inicio procuré no empapar el dobladillo de mi vestido. El sombrero rojo que Peter me regaló en mi cumpleaños me protege la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, chicos. ¿Ahora quien aguanta más la respiración? —Propone Sylvia entre gritos, que está casi al lado mío, con los pies sumergidos en el lago igual que yo.

Peter y Tristan obedecen a su petición. Sumergen la cabeza, uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos o más, hasta que ambos rompen la superficie al mismo tiempo y pelean divertidos por ver quien ha sido el ganador. Verlos salir del lago en su desnudez, salvo el bañador que los cubre, hace que note lo mucho que Peter y Tristan han cambiado. En primer lugar, han dado el estirón y se ven como adultos. Hasta la voz se les ha engruesado y las chicas del vecindario los miran con otros ojos. Me parece que Sylvia Carter no es la excepción pues, sin recordar que estoy yo cerca, suspira emocionada y hasta se muerde el labio inferior.

—Bonito sombrero. —Se dirige a mí, de repente. Tiene una linda sonrisa, y lleva el cabello luminoso recogido en dos coletas bajas.

—Gracias.

—Tu hermano es un estupendo nadador, ¿verdad?

Sopeso la pregunta y concluyo que aquello es un elogio. No lo catalogaría de profesional, pero, en lo que a mí respecta, es mil veces mejor nadador que yo. Tan bueno que ha querido enseñarme a mejorar mis técnicas, más por ahora estoy satisfecha con solo hacerle compañía. Últimamente Sylvia llama a nuestra puerta muy seguido, y da muestras de coquetería cada vez que se despide de él. No estoy muy segura, pero tengo la impresión de que ella lo prefiere y que Tristan ya lo sabe, porque continúa tan apartado en su propio mundo que a veces parece no fijarse en lo que hay a su alrededor.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Y cómo es él en casa? Dime —pregunta ella, acercándoseme en actitud confidente. Su mirada me estudia como si buscara en mí una mina de oro.

—Pues... Está muy distraído y...

—¿Distraído dices? —Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Si.

—¿Tú sabes por qué?

Niego con la cabeza. Quizá sé la respuesta, pero no tengo tiempo de cambiarlo porque Peter y Tristan se aproximan a nosotras y nos dicen que ya está refrescando y que es tiempo de volver a casa.


	6. El Niño Crece...

El verano continúa.

Esta mañana, como las últimas mañanas, he despertado con una extraña sensación circulándome en todo el cuerpo, una especie de verano interno que no es para nada agradable. Igual que un sube y baja, así se comparan mis grados de energía; algo así como que hoy estoy bien y mañana es todo lo contrario. A raíz de esto, no he vuelto a ir al lago desde esa tarde en que le pedí a Tristan acompañarlo, lo cual me deprime sobremanera. Para una niña como yo, en la flor de la vida como se suele decir, es duro respirar el día a día sobrellevando el hecho de que una ya no es la misma, que hay que tener paciencia o dejarlo en las manos de Dios si la cosa requiere de algo más. Estoy cansada de esto, de ser un tonto sube y baja. Sin embargo, aún me sobran las fuerzas para coger mi libro y viajar un poco con Peter Pan.

Últimamente veo muy poco a Tristan, a pesar de que los dos vivimos bajo el mismo techo. No hemos reñido ni nada, lo que pasa es que lo que sea que esté en su cabeza lo tiene tan embobado que parece haberse encerrado en una caja fuerte. Son sus cosas personales, me digo, pero extraño demasiado charlar con él.

Por la tarde, asomada a mi ventana, veo a Sylvia llamar a la puerta. Tristan atiende y al rato se pierde calle abajo junto a ella. ¡Oh, Tristan! ¿Por qué no me das un poco de ese tiempo que desperdicias con esa chica? Ella estará loca por ti, pero yo estoy desesperada por no perder ni un segundo de mi vida sin charlar contigo. Si conocieras la sensación extraña que me embarga. Es como si yo fuera Wendy, navegando entre nubes, y cuando quiero volver a casa me encuentro con la ventana cerrada, como si nadie me esperara.

Cuando llega la hora de la cena, Tristan no está presente. Volvió a casa, sí; pero le ha dicho a mamá que no tiene hambre, de modo que está allá arriba encerrado en su habitación. Imagino que algo pasó con Sylvia, pero así como vamos me es imposible adivinar si ese algo fue bueno o malo. No soy una niña metiche, sin embargo me urge hablarle, estar en su compañía aunque sea un minuto.

No tengo costumbre de entrar a su habitación, nunca se me ha ocurrido hacerlo, pero si él no me busca no tengo de otra. Me aproximo sigilosa hasta su puerta y girando la manija la abro del mismo modo como lo hacen mis pies, sin ruido. Entonces, desde una delgada abertura, lo diviso tumbado en su cama. Aguzo el ojo y abro la boca, asombrada, cuando advierto que Tristan está sin pantalones. Su mano derecha se agita veloz en el centro, entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que lo oigo suspirar de emoción como si aquello que hace con la mano le fascinara.

—¿Te gusta, mi amor? ¿Te gusta? —Suelta con la voz ahogada.

Las mejillas me arden cuando decido apartar la mirada y salir corriendo a ponerme a salvo en mi habitación. Un portazo a mi puerta y me arrojo cual felino boca abajo sobre mi cama. Mi agitación de espanto se oye amortiguada contra mi almohada, que se humedece al poco tiempo porque sigo con la boca abierta.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eso también es parte de ser adulto?

Y mientras le exijo a mi inocente cabeza buscar una respuesta, de la nada una angustia punzante me hiere el corazón. No debería estar sorprendida, pero lo estoy de todas formas. Por lo visto, Tristan ha caído a los encantos de Sylvia, y su cabeza en las nubes ahora tiene sentido para mí. Lo he perdido, me digo. He perdido al Tristan que solía conocer, y el tiempo no va a devolvérmelo porque los años no pasan en vano y él tiene que crecer para hacerse un hombre.

El niño crece y los intereses son otros.

¿Qué puede interesarle ahora lo que diga una niña? ¿Qué puede interesarle lo que diga yo?

Peter Pan sobre mi escritorio sigue siendo un niño. El niño eterno que me lleva volando por las nubes cuando estoy dormida. Pero Peter Pan es un niño de papel, un amigo imaginario y nada más. Cuando llega la hora de dormir vuelvo a ser Wendy, viajando en dirección a la ventana de mi habitación, y llorando a mares porque nadie me espera. Mi ventana está cerrada y la sensación que me embarga vuelve a estropearlo todo.

¡Oh, Tristan! Si supieras, si supieras...


	7. Sueño

No he ido a clases. Desperté indispuesta. Mamá, a mi lado, hace cuánto puede mojando las compresas en agua fría para bajarme la fiebre.

Es un jueves laboral. Papá abajo atiende en la carnicería que, dicho sea de paso, ya se llama "Sadler e Hijo". Hace un mes que lo cambió y le dijo a Tristan muy serio en la mesa que le gustaría que sea sincero en cuanto a su compromiso con el negocio familiar. Por el semblante que vi en Tristan, sospecho que no es algo que él quiera; pese a que ha conseguido hacerse diestro en el oficio, estoy segura de que la idea de convertirse en su futuro heredero le resulta repulsiva.

Por cierto, Tristan está ahora en la escuela, como todos los chicos del vecindario en un día particular. Lo mismo que Marjorie y Tatiana, mis confidentes, estudiando la cronología de los reyes de Inglaterra en la clase de historia, dictada por la siempre dinámica Srta. McGregor.

—Duerme un poco, linda —sugiere mamá.

Y eso hago. Cierro los ojos y aguardo bajo el húmedo calor de mis párpados la mágica aparición de Peter Pan.

Ocurre tan pronto como me duermo. Soy una vez más Wendy Darling, parada en mitad de la habitación frente a la ventana bajo una luz de luna, en blanco camisón de dormir. Oh, que luna más llena, me digo. Una noche perfecta para darle la bienvenida al niño eterno que, en cuanto se presente, tomará mi mano para salir juntos.

Pero no lo hace.

No aparece por ningún lado.

Se siente como un sueño vacío. Sin ánimos ni esperanza. Sin libertad.

Entonces Tristan es quien de súbito aparece detrás de mi ventana. Sus puños apretados golpean con violencia el vidrio, tan fuerte que me espanta que lo rompa y se haga daño. "¡Tristan!", aúllo su nombre y me abalanzo contra la ventana, buscado en sus rincones la manera de abrirla porque, extrañamente, ésta se ha sellado como si le hubiesen pasado un soplete. Él me dice algo, pero no logro oír nada. Sus puños golpean, pero el vidrio no cede. Sus ojos me miran y en ellos veo escrito el miedo.

El vidrio. Ese tonto vidrio.

¿Tendría yo que romperla con mi propio puño?

Mi habitación se ha oscurecido para cuando abro los ojos y veo a mamá. La ventana está cerrada, la cortina echada. Los golpes continúan incesantes haciendo ruido en mi cabeza, sin embargo despierto del todo y descubro que los golpes son reales.

—Mamá...

—Tranquila, hija.

Se oye el desorden. Una paliza igual que el chasquido de un látigo. Bofetones. Puñetazos. Objetos que caen y ruedan hasta hacerse trizas. Abro mucho los ojos de miedo, contemplando el semblante lloroso de mamá que no hace nada por frenarlo.

—Mamá...

Y en eso unos pasos presurosos que se arrastran escaleras abajo, los característicos andares de papá combinándose con los de ellos. La puerta de la calle se abre y, un segundo después, un portazo espantoso me corta el aliento.

Peter Pan no quiso hoy presentarse en mi sueño. Se quedó esta vez al margen en El País de Nunca Jamás. En su lugar mi hermano lo hizo, detrás del vidrio de mi ventana. ¡Dios mío! Quiero cerrar los ojos otra vez. Mi puño nunca golpeó el vidrio. Quiero dormirme y golpearlo hasta que se rompa para dejarlo entrar.

—Mamá... —insisto.

—Dime, Laura.

Mis ojos se hacen agua. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla.

—Soñé... Soñé con Tristan, mamá.


	8. La Guerra

Lord Kitchener con su enorme bigote me mira de frente. Su dedo me señala. Él dice:

_"Tu país te necesita"._

No muy lejos de él veo ahora a un soldado vestido de uniforme caqui. El soldado, quien está parado sobre tierras francesas, extiende su mano al joven de civil que lo mira de pie sobre tierras británicas. El soldado le dice:

_"Ven, muchacho, deslízate y ayuda"._

Después de salir del consultorio del médico y caminar por las calles de Londres, donde a cada paso tropiezo con un cartel de reclutamiento igual que esos en cada rincón, llego a casa y me siento aturdida.

En la escuela, los chicos no hacen más que hablar de eso. Los tiempos han cambiado, dicen. Otro aire es el que corre por Chiswick. Es la guerra, al fin de cuentas, la comidilla del momento. Desde que ésta ha estallado, la gente suele hablar en murmullos, como si las palabras fuesen bombas a punto de detonar si uno alza mucho la voz. Los jóvenes de dieciocho en adelante han cambiado sus ropas de civil y los libros por el uniforme caqui y la pesada bolsa militar que llevan al hombro. Se habla de Aldershot, de instrucción básica de tres meses de duración. El deje de emoción de los aspirantes, dispuestos a presentarse voluntarios, es desconcertante. Se ha convertido en una moda, por lo visto. Ser un soldado ahora es una ambicionada profesión.

En la mesa papá procura no hablar de eso. Sus quehaceres en la carnicería siguen como siempre. El cartel que decía "Sadler e Hijo" ya no figura más. Desde que Tristan se fue hace un año, ese cartel también se esfumó. Tristan. En más de una ocasión pregunté por él, a dónde se fue, pero papá se niega a decirme nada. Como si nunca hubiera hecho la pregunta, así actúa él conmigo: ignorándome. O ignorando quizá todo lo que tenga ver con mi hermano. Aunque sí hablamos de él una vez, cuando encontré una carta tirada en el vestíbulo y fue el tema de la mesa. Nunca pude abrir la carta, nunca pude leerla. Pero sí que leí el remitente, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era una carta de Tristan. Una carta dirigida a mí.

—Solo se hablará de esto una vez, Laura. ¿Entiendes?

Recuerdo tener la mirada clavada en el borde de la mesa. Asentí. Papá continuó:

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. Ni con tu madre ni yo mismo. Tristan sencillamente se tuvo que marchar por el bien de nuestro apellido. ¿Lo entiendes, Laura? Nos merecemos respeto.

—¿Respeto? —Repetí. Lo que me decía aún se me antojaba muy vacío—. ¿Qué hizo él?

Papá se removió en su asiento. Bufó y tragó saliva.

—Una vergüenza —dijo, al fin—. Un delito, Laura. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Y se cerró. No quiso decir más.

Oh, me siento enferma. El médico sigue recetando medicinas.

¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo, papá? ¿Qué hizo Tristan para que se vaya de casa? ¿Qué de malo hizo si él es tan bueno, tan bueno para mí?


	9. La Visita

Recuerdo que en una tarde de domingo en que papá leía el Daily Mirror y yo a mi vez lo acompañaba leyendo a Peter Pan antes de caer en cama, mamá llegó a casa con la noticia de que el hijo de los Wallis se había alistado en el ejército.

—Su madre me ha comentado que el chico está pensando ingresar a la marina. Va a recibir el adiestramiento adecuado, por supuesto.

Eso hace ya ocho meses atrás.

Hundo más la cabeza en mi almohada y cierro los ojos. Todo mi cuerpo me duele. Como un trapo inservible, así es como me siento, y ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada. A mi derecha, sobre la mesa de noche, está la palangana con agua fría. Y en el primer cajón, las botellas de medicinas a medio terminar.

Peter... Peter...

La última vez que lo vi fue a través de mi ventana, haciendo el ridículo persiguiendo a Sylvia Carter en público. Ella resoplaba evidentemente fastidiada, y Peter, ni que decir, fastidiado de que la chica no le hiciera ningún caso. Y cuando Sylvia se dio la vuelta y le dijo algo que no pude oír bien, Peter se quedó rezagado, con los puños apretados de pura rabia. La dejó ir esa vez. Entonces su mirada se elevó y vio que yo miraba por la ventana. Su rostro cambió. Sus puños se aflojaron. Una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios, casi forzada, y eso fue todo.

Ahora se fue al frente.

El niño crece y los intereses son otros.

Cuando creen que estoy dormida, el médico habla a sus anchas detrás de mi puerta. Les dice a mis padres que se preparen, que él hace lo que puede, pero que mi cuerpo es tan frágil que no cree que soporte más tiempo. Dios, ¿será posible que se me haya concedido una corta vida? Me muero de miedo. El calor que me abrasa es como fuego en el bosque. No lo quiero más en mí. No aguanto sufrir más. Tristan. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Sabrá él que me voy?

—Ten calma, linda —dice mamá, mientras cambia la compresa de mi frente por otra—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Velaré tu sueño. No me moveré de aquí.

Temo dormirme y no despertar más, pero lo hago. Me abandono en un sueño profundo, y en eso que veo aparecer a un muchacho idéntico a Tristan, más alto y robusto de lo que solía recordar, abriéndose camino por la calle principal de Chiswick. Con un andar vacilante él se dirige a la carnicería donde ha de encontrarse cara a cara con papá. Las imágenes son vívidas, aunque no permiten oír con claridad lo que se dicen, pero "Tristan" ahora está anegado en lágrimas. "Laura" —logró entender que papá le dice— "Laura está muerta".

Cuando abro los ojos de golpe y descubro que mamá no está a mi lado como prometió, mi corazón se estruja. Estoy agitada. Mis ojos van de un lado a otro buscando respuestas no escritas en las paredes. Y de repente advierto la congoja de mamá, llorando tras la puerta.

—Se ha atrevido a venir. —Resopla papá—. ¿Qué más iba a decirle? Si se enteraba del asunto nunca nos hubiera dejado en paz.

—Pero... mi hija aún no... Pobre muchacho.

¿Tristan?

Cierro los ojos.

¿Tristan ha venido por mí?

Quiero soñar otra vez.

¡Tristan espérame!

Quiero correr escaleras abajo, irrumpir en la tienda y gritar:

¡No estoy muerta, Tristan! ¡Aún no!


	10. Pluma Blanca

La señora Rigby mira con buenos ojos la docena de calcetines que pude tejer.

—Eres un ángel, Laura. Las tropas lo apreciarán.

Mamá, que está a mi lado, sonríe complacida y una vez expuestas al frescor de la mañana, las tres nos dirigimos a la calle principal donde nos espera la señora Hadley con su hija. Un acto benéfico nos aguarda en un local en Picadilly Circus, recaudar fondos para el ejército es un bien solidario. La señora Hadley lo ha organizado y nosotras vamos con ella a apoyarla.

Hace dos meses que volví a ponerme en pie. El médico no daba crédito a lo que veía; estaba segurísimo que no resistiría más y no lo contaría. Afortunadamente se equivocó. Sigo viva. Aunque me ha aconsejado cuidar mucho de mi salud, pues mi organismo es frágil y nadie desea que vuelva a caer en cama. En el lapso de mi recuperación, con mis padres de testigos frente a sus claros indicios en mi cuerpo, agradecí en silencio esta segunda oportunidad y me prometí a mí misma que, en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas, haría algo más provechoso que estar encerrada en mi habitación siendo la niña de la ventana. Y así, cuando me levanté, pedí a mamá ser parte del esfuerzo bélico, aportar mi granito de arena como lo hace un buen número de mujeres que se quedan en casa: tejer y tejer, poniendo el corazón en ello, para nuestros soldados en el frente.

—Laura, échame una mano aquí, por favor —me dice Margaret, la hija de la señora Hadley, quien se coloca detrás de una mesa y pone encima vasos limpios y un termo cargado de café recién hecho.

Margaret se sonríe, hay un fulgor de enfrascada ternura en su mirada cuando llego a su lado. Se ha hecho una trenza muy bonita, el largo oscuro de su cabello le cae sobre el hombro izquierdo.

—Te ves feliz. —Observo.

—Oh, ¿se me nota mucho? —Se toca las mejillas que se le han puestos coloradas—. Lo que pasa es que esta mañana he recibido una carta de mi novio del frente.

Sonrío. Hace poco me enteré por mamá que Margaret está de novia con el hijo de la señora Rigby. No lo conozco en persona pero rezo por él para que no le suceda nada, ya que la pobre Margaret ha sufrido la pérdida de sus dos hermanos en el frente. Madre e hija aún se sienten deshechas, pero juntas se sobreponen todos los días organizando actos benéficos en nombre del ejército en el que los dos chicos sirvieron.

Cuando al mediodía finaliza todo, veo a Margaret y su madre discutir un poco. Mamá me llama para que vaya a su lado, de modo que mientras me alejo solo escucho algunos retazos que no logro entender del todo.

—¿Pero qué clase de hombre es? —Resopla la señora Hadley—. Mira que ponerse a alardear de todas las noches que lo largan a hacer de camillero. ¿No le da vergüenza?

—Ay, mamá. —Suspira Margaret, con voz llorosa—. No hay manera de sacárselo de la cabeza. Él insiste con ese asunto de ser un objetor.

—¿Objetor? Pluma blanca es lo que es.

De regreso a casa, mamá y yo caminamos en completo silencio. Hay un sol radiante allá arriba, formando parte de un despejado cielo de llamativo tono azul, pero no les presto ninguna atención porque, sin querer, la discusión de la señora Hadley y su hija se ha porfiado por dar vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso de objetor y pluma blanca? Me da la impresión de que hablaban del novio de Margaret, pero no doy en el clavo a lo que quisieron referirse con esos adjetivos que suenan a algo fuera de lo normal.

En eso un fuerte ventarrón me arranca el sombrero rojo que llevo puesto y casi corro tras él, temerosa de perderlo. No va muy lejos, por fortuna, porque cae justo a los pies de un joven pulido de traje y bombín, que lo coge entre sus manos y me lo devuelve con una amplia sonrisa que hace que se le formen vistosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Tenga cuidado, señorita.

—Muchas gracias.

El joven, quien se dirige en sentido contrario, levanta su bombín con galantería y se aleja. Yo corro en seguida a unirme con mamá. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando un alboroto se arma tras nuestras espaldas.

—¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué no se ha alistado?

Ambas nos damos la vuelta y vemos al joven del bombín siendo encarado por dos enojadas mujeres. El bolsillo de su traje está atiborrado de plumas blancas. Su boca abierta es de estupefacción.

—Oh, señoras —titubea el joven—. Déjenme tranquilo. Ustedes no lo entienden.

—¡Cállese! No nos venga con el cuento de que es un objetor. Todos dicen lo mismo. ¡No son más que plumas blancas!


	11. Telegrama

Repaso a Peter Pan por milésima vez frente a mi escritorio. Mientras lo hago, no dejo de pensar en Tristan. Está en el frente, me digo, sobreviviendo a las trincheras en Francia. No tengo dudas de que él está allí. Esta mañana ha llegado una carta. Tiene el sello del Ministerio de Guerra en el sobre. Es de Tristan. Papá lo tiene, se lo ha escondido, pero yo sé que es de él.

Por las noches llueven plumas blancas en Nunca Jamás.

El servicio, antes voluntario, ahora es una obligación, y ya no perdonan a nadie en las calles. Como al pulido joven del bombín, encarado por usar traje en lugar de uniforme. O al muchacho ayudante del lechero, a quien una turba se le vino encima, a pesar de que el chico insistía en que tenía dieciséis. Plumas blancas. Objetores. ¿Pero que de malo tiene negarse a coger un fusil? ¿Qué de malo hace que uno no quiera ser soldado? Tan buenos chicos que son, sin maldad en su corazón. Sin ambiciones de gloria a costa de los muertos que dejan a su paso. Pienso en el bueno de Tristan y en el ya extinguido entusiasmo de los futuros reclutas desde que inició 1916. Es como si todos hubieran despertado de una noche de juerga y se hubiesen dado contra el piso al descubrir la realidad. La cruda lucidez de la realidad.

¿Qué estará haciendo Tristan ahora? ¿Qué clase de horrores estará viviendo él allá?

Por la noche estamos los tres sentados a la mesa. El silencio que ha adoptado papá mientras come su cena me sumerge en una agobiante inquietud. Mamá apenas pronuncia unas cuantas palabras, refiriéndose a alguna cosa doméstica sin importancia. Lo miro a hurtadillas e imagino que ya ha leído la carta. Sería egoísta de su parte pretender no compartirla.

—Creo que no eres ajena a lo que le sucedió a Peter Wallis, ¿cierto, Laura?

Doy un respingo cuando oigo el nombre. Batalla de Jutlandia. Hundido con el Nestor. Me sorprende que papá toque el tema; usualmente procura nunca hablar de la guerra en la mesa.

—Sí, papá. Lo he sentido muchísimo.

—Son las consecuencias de estos últimos tiempos —dice, mirando hacia otra parte con un gesto de vacilación—. Hay que aceptarlas aunque no nos guste.

Mis manos bajo la mesa empuñan la falda de mi vestido con fuerza. No me está gustando nada eso que me dice.

—La correspondencia que llegó esta mañana no es lo que tú crees —suelta, de pronto—. Es un telegrama. Y en él informa que Tristan ha caído en combate.

El mundo se me viene abajo igual que trozos de vidrio cayendo a mis pies. Pido disculpas y abandono la mesa, corriendo escaleras arriba mientras el corazón en mi pecho se balancea pendiendo de un hilo. Parada delante de esa puerta cerrada, que ahora guarda cacharros inservibles, le dedico pensamiento a mi hermano. Palabras cariñosas.

—Laura.

Mamá, detrás de mí, me envuelvo en su abrazo y va conmigo a mi habitación. Nos arrodillamos al pie de mi cama.

—Vamos a rezar, linda. Recemos por su alma.


	12. Calcetines

Marjorie y Tatiana avanzan conmigo a través de las calles, en una dirección opuesta a la que solemos usar después de la escuela. A medio camino, pegado en un muro, avistamos un antiguo cartel de propaganda de la cruz roja. En la imagen, algo desvanecida por los rayos del sol, una alta enfermera de blanco señala con un dedo a otra compañera suya que está agachada junto al lecho de un hombre vendado, al tiempo que se dirige a una joven vestida de civil que la mira con expresión atenta. La alta enfermera le dice:

_"Te necesitamos"._

—Se me ocurre que podría ser enfermera —dice Marjorie, pensativa—. Quiero presentarme voluntaria. ¿Ustedes creen que me acepten?

Tatiana y yo nos miramos incrédulas. De las tres, Marjorie es la mayor, pero todavía es demasiado joven para formar parte de una labor tan dura.

—Nosotras ya hacemos _nuestra_ parte, querida —opina Tatiana muy seria—. Dejemos a los mayores el resto.

—Pero...

—Eso dices ahora —persiste Tatiana—. Pero sé que al primer grito de ayuda de algún pobre chico herido, te asustarás y llorarás a lágrima viva por dejarlo todo.

Una vez en casa, luego de almorzar, ayudo a mamá a ovillar la oscura lana deshilada recién adquirida. Momento después reanudo el tejido de una docena de calcetines que debo culminar para la semana que viene. En la escuela, otras niñas hacen lo mismo. Hasta hay quienes se desafían en una carrera a contrarreloj por ver quien lo hace más rápido. Ellas dicen: hago esto por mi padre, por mi hermano, por mi tío que es como mi padre, por mi primo que es como un hermano. Siempre hay alguien a quien se lo dedican, alguien por el que se exigen un poco más. Ser testigo de su abnegación, de sus razones por el que tejen armaduras contra el frío, hace que note cierto consuelo a su propio ánimo, algo con el que llenan su angustiante proceso de espera... Hundida en mi butaca en la sala de estar, mientras hago mi parte, me viene a la mente una pregunta: ¿Quién usará este par de calcetines hecho con mis manos?

—¿Laura, te sientes bien? De pronto has parado.

Mi ceño se frunce en confusión, sin entender por qué he parado, al tiempo que descubro grandes errores en los puntos de mi tejido. Mamá le echa un vistazo y me mira; se limita a sonreír.

—Vas bien, linda. —Alienta ella—. Te enseñaré también a hacer mitones.

Mis dedos trabajan en seguida para deshacerlo todo.

—Laura, no hacía falta que...

—No le gustarán. Mejor empiezo todo de nuevo.

—¿A quién no le gustarán?

El tejido resbala y se me cae al suelo. La cabeza me ha empezado a estallar, mis dedos se entierran debajo de una apretada trenza sujeta de horquillas.

—¿Laura?

—No es nada, mamá. Se me pasará descansando un poco.

Yo también me encierro en una caja fuerte. El peso de su mirada me sigue cuando subo las escaleras.

Tendida en mi cama, abrazo contra mi pecho el libro de Peter Pan. Las lágrimas que brotan copiosas de mis ojos me surcan las mejillas hasta mojar la almohada. Oh, Tristan. Su recuerdo en mi mente hace que se me oprima el corazón. Estrellas fugaces que se cruzan en la oscuridad de mis memorias, mostrándome pasajes de mi infancia junto a él. En ese trecho lo imagino recibiendo un paquete de calcetines hecho de mi propia mano, agradeciendo luego en una carta o postal de que su hermana se acuerde de él. Pero no. Nunca ha de recibir nada. Se fue con los pies helados en el primer tren rumbo a Aldershot, despidiéndose de nadie más que de la única vida que había conocido hasta entonces. ¿Qué hizo?, hasta hoy me lo sigo preguntando. ¿Qué hizo para que me abandonara de esa manera?

Mientras las lágrimas amainan y el sueño me vence, pienso en Marjorie y la ocurrencia que puso seria a Tatiana. Es una buena chica, me digo, pensando en ser útil por ayudar a nuestros soldados. Pienso que si la guerra se llegara a prolongar unos años más, es seguro que la aceptarían... y también a mí. Mas el momento de actuar es ahora, contribuir con determinación en algún hospital de la ciudad o incluso en el mismo frente, en memoria de mi difunto hermano. Si tan solo tuviese la edad para presentarme voluntaria.


	13. Tierra de Nadie

Un aire fresco me golpea el rostro cuando sobrevuelo Londres a la velocidad de un aeroplano. Soy Wendy Darling, volando y esquivando nubes en una noche de sueño cualquiera, con mis brazos extendidos en equilibrio llevándome a alguna parte que no es Nunca Jamás. Desde esta altura soy capaz de observar todo el ancho horizonte de la ciudad: casas grises de tres o más plantas, escupiendo líneas de humo desde sus altas chimeneas. La torre del Big Ben silenciada, privando a Londres de su particular tañer de campana. La larga serpiente que resulta ser el Támesis a mis ojos. Y más adelante, Dover con sus acantilados que parecen bañados en plata, el límite de la isla y allí a la vista el canal de la Mancha, por el que a toda pastilla cruzo con un eco de emociones en el corazón.

Francia. ¡Qué locura!

Me dirijo a Francia. A la guerra. La misma guerra que se llevó la vida de mi hermano.

Un horizonte distinto ahora.

Las nubes que me reciben son como algodón sucio aglomerado, tal cual un aviso de despiadada tormenta, que se disipan a medida que me alejo de ellas, revelándome de a pocos el terrible cuadro que es el campo de batalla: un terreno deprimente y quemado, atestado de hoyos enlagunados aquí y allá, además de raquíticos troncos de árboles pelados sin vida. Allí abajo, los hombres deambulan de un lado a otro como hormigas asustadas, resguardándose las cabezas detrás del confuso laberinto que es su trinchera. El ruido de la guerra en mis oídos, una canción del infierno a la tierra que retumba en todas partes, tan repetitiva y ensordecedora que me cuesta creer que alguien pueda siquiera pegar el ojo unos minutos. Me fijo en el cielo brumoso y gris, casi negro, una perspectiva de lo que supone un cielo enfermo, testigo de una guerra sin sentido entre seres humanos.

Cuando aterrizo a tierra, dentro de las líneas británicas, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por evitar un mareo que me obliga a llevar una mano a los ojos; la combinación nauseabunda de este lugar es increíble. Apenas me recobro un poco pego un grito, pero pronto descubro que soy un ser invisible, como un pequeño fantasma en blanco camisón, frente a un grupo de soldados maltrechos que fuman, cabecean o intercambian palabras en lenguaje vulgar.

—¿Te has enterado lo de Bancroft? —dice uno de ellos—. Se ha negado a luchar el muy hijo de puta. Como siga así, acabará más pronto en el otro barrio. A menos que quiera salvar el culo de lo que le espera fuera de las alambradas, más le valdrá retractarse al pluma blanca ese.

Frunzo el ceño en rechazo a sus feos comentarios y emprendo mi camino, trastabillando en una cuando mi pie se queda atrapado con algo en el suelo. En torno a mí, la trinchera se alza como una especie de oscura madriguera, forrada de tablones y sacos terreros en sus paredes. Cuando bajo la mirada al suelo, escurro el pie a fin de liberarme del tablón podrido que desprende olor a humedad. De pronto un chillido de escándalo alborota mis tímpanos, poniéndome tensa. Un soldado surge de una esquina con su bayoneta en mano, sonriendo de manera obscena cuando les muestra al resto de sus compañeros la rata empalada en la punta de su arma.

—¡Bravo! —Le aplauden como si fuera un acto circense—. Ahora ya sabemos cómo te tiraste a la puta francesa de la vez pasada.

El estómago se me revuelve de solo verlo. Retrocedo espantada y corro lo más aprisa que me permiten mis piernas, tropezando de vez en cuando por culpa del anticuado suelo. Una vez a salvo tras una esquina, con el corazón todavía palpitando como un tambor indio, recupero el aliento y me devano los sesos porque ¡Dios mío!, esto es demasiado para mí. Ahora que lo pienso, Tatiana tenía razón; creo que nunca podría presentarme de voluntaria para ser una enfermera.

Cuando me siento mejor, doy diez pasos más y me topo con un soldado que se afeita la barba, dándole conversación a otro que descansa con el casco echado sobre los ojos, encima de sacos terreros.

—Se le viene encima un problema gordo, ya lo creo. Por lo pronto lo tienen encerrado en el calabozo. Le dan comida y le llevan a las letrinas. Hasta me he enterado que tiene allí un catre.

—Hum —tararea el otro—. ¿No será que lo hace por pura comodidad?

—No lo creo. Bancroft se ha puesto muy testarudo en cuanto a su posición. Ah, y hace poco lo vi asomarse en la enfermería visitando a Sadler.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando oigo el apellido. ¿Se tratará de Tristan?

—¿Visitar? —repite el otro soldado alzando su casco.

—Son uña y carne, o eso es lo que me ha parecido.

—¿Uña y carne, o es que estos dos andan juntitos? —dice con un asomo de burla en los labios—. A mí más me ha parecido que son un par de maricas sentimentales.

Me alejo de las risotadas que esos dos hombres sueltan a mis espaldas, y me enfoco por encontrar dicha enfermería. Alzo el vuelo, pues sigo siendo Wendy, y salgo de la trinchera. No me lleva mucho tiempo lograr divisar mi objetivo. La enfermería está justo allí, en la retaguardia.

Cuando aterrizo y me encuentro a un paso del umbral, una ola de miedo me surge de las tripas invadiéndome entera. ¿Y si ese no es Tristan? ¿Y si me estoy haciendo falsas esperanzas? ¿Y si el telegrama que papá recibió y yo nunca leí es falso? Al final dejo que mis pies me lleven. Que me manipule una ilusión interior que bien podría aliviarme o romperme. Le permito que lo haga, y avanzo entre una nube invisible de hedores indescriptibles que me golpean la cara igual que una bofetada. Sobre una hilera de camas veo soldados rotos. Muchachos envejecidos con la mirada perdida. Un cuadro pintado de tristeza. ¡Dios mío, que les ha hecho esta guerra!

A mi derecha, la última cama, bajo sábanas blancas diviso una cabellera rubia. Una cabellera que, aunque nadie lo crea, conozco a la perfección. Mi corazón salta como diciéndome algo. Mis pies se impacientan por acercarse. Pero antes de hacerlo me fijo en el plato de comida caliente olvidado en una mesa; el aroma dulzón que desprende me trae recuerdos felices de la infancia. Lo tomo y, tal cual lo haría una enfermera devota, me dirijo a cumplir con mi paciente. Me siento en la silla de madera que tiene al lado y descubro la manta que esconde su rostro.

Es él. Es Tristan. Está vivo.

—Eres tú —contesta él a mi saludo.


	14. Reencuentro

Los alegres murmullos en la estación Victoria son como flechas silbando en torno a mí, mezclándose y confundiéndose bajo el ruido de una locomotora en marcha, a medida que me abro paso hacia la plataforma atestada de gente. Una vez en medio soy capaz de captar el buen ánimo de sus conversaciones: la voz de una muchacha que le cuenta a otra sobre la tarta de manzana que ha preparado por primera vez para un tal Jock. O la de un niñito que le describe a su madre con lujo de detalles el portaplumas de escritorio que fabricó para su querido papaíto. Alzo la mirada y me fijo en las banderas británicas que se agitan en lo alto en las manos, infundiendo, más que patriotismo, una cálida bienvenida al hogar. Así pues, la mañana de hoy no es una mañana cualquiera, pese a que amaneció helado y me obligó por fuerza a llevar un jersey de lana sobre mi vestido blanco, se siente como si hubiese salido el sol.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la guerra acabó. Los vecinos en Chiswick salieron de sus casas a celebrarlo entre vítores. Alguien puso en marcha un gramófono, y un grupo de mujeres se puso a cantar el "Keep The Home Fire Burning" en plena calle, derramando lágrimas de emoción contenida, como un grito exasperado en sus gargantas aguardando siglos por salir. Fue en aquel instante donde me encontré a Sylvia Carter, tan guapa con su luminosa cabellera al viento, quien me abrazó y lloró en mi hombro, lamentando en el alma la desaparición de los buenos muchachos que había conocido alguna vez... Después hubo que averiguar la fecha de retorno de nuestros soldados, asunto que hasta el momento ocurre de manera gradual, con todos ellos regresando en grupos en múltiples fechas, haciendo de la espera en los hogares una cosa agónica.

El ruido de un ferrocarril en marcha se va aproximando de repente y el público en la plataforma se empieza a agitar. Un leve codazo se estrella en mis costillas.

—Oh, lo siento, muchacha —se disculpa una mujer a mi izquierda. Lleva puesto un largo abrigo negro y un sombrero a juego. En su mano izquierda sujeta una postal de Francia—. Ha sido sin querer. No te hice daño, ¿verdad? Mil disculpas.

—No se preocupe, señora. —La tranquilizo—. Estoy bien.

La señora me mira apenada por un momento, luego mira al ferrocarril que se ha detenido, estirando su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas, y tras comprobar que los pasajeros que bajan de éste no parecen tener el rostro de alguien conocido, vuelve a poner los ojos en mí, esta vez con un amago de sonrisa.

—Espero a mi hijo —dice, levantando la postal a la altura de su pecho—. Aquí él me indica que hoy vuelve.

Asiento con la cabeza... Toda la gente aquí ha recibido una carta o postal con un aviso parecido de sus seres queridos. Si no la han recibido, ¿cómo entonces podrían estar aquí esperando en vano? Mi cabeza regresa al instante del final de la guerra, trayéndome el recuerdo de la reacción de mis padres. Si bien ambos se alegraron como todo el mundo por la noticia, ninguno consideró hacer algo más que eso: averiguar tal vez, rastrear alguna pista. ¿Cómo iban hacerlo?, era obvio que en 1916 había acabado todo para ellos. Y no esperaban a nadie.

Pero yo sí que lo hago.

Pese a que no recibí ninguna carta o postal, estoy aquí en una mañana de febrero de 1919, aferrándome a creer en una corazonada que brotó en mi pecho no bien desperté, después de tres meses de acabada la guerra.

Una señal, quizás. Una estrella del País de Nunca Jamás.

Las banderas se agitan frenéticas nuevamente, a la par que un grito de emoción se alza por toda la plataforma, cuando vemos que se acerca otro ferrocarril. Todas las ventanillas de ésta van abiertas y muchas cabezas se asoman de ellas, sacudiendo con dramatismo en las manos sus gorras militares color caqui.

_Nuestros soldados._

¿Cómo explicar esta especie de tensión recorriéndome el cuerpo?

El ferrocarril chirría al detenerse, dejando escapar grandes nubarrones de vapor antes de que los soldados se muevan de los asientos para comenzar a apearse. La plataforma entonces se convierte en una pista de locura y emotividad. La señora que se disculpó conmigo grita un nombre y se abre paso entre el gentío hasta colgarse del cuello de un chico alto que la levanta en brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del abrigo de ella. El niñito del portaplumas llora en el hombro de su papaíto, quien a su vez besa a la madre de éste que también esta anegada en lágrimas. La muchacha de la tarta de manzana le anuncia a Jock que tiene en casa una sorpresa para él, y Jock, con una sonrisa de primavera en su envejecido rostro, la toma de la mano y le pide lo lleve a casa cuanto antes.

Las nubes de vapor se disipan en el aire para cuando me doy cuenta de que me he quedado rezagada, inmóvil en mi sitio, contemplando toda la escena como simple testigo. La temida tensión continúa incomodándome el cuerpo, al tiempo que mis ojos buscan a lo largo del ferrocarril alguna señal. Un rostro familiar. 

_No me abandones, esperanza._

¿Qué cara puso mamá cuando salí de casa muy temprano? ¿Fue extrañeza? A saber que habrá pensado de su hija al verla cruzar la calle como si se escapara a una fiesta. ¿Y qué hay de papá? ¿Habrá adivinado a dónde he ido?

Con el corazón en un puño, aguantando la tensión en mí, veo a los últimos soldados descender del ferrocarril, entre ellos a uno que sale al final de la cola con la gorra bien calada hacia adelante, imposibilitando cualquier vista a su rostro. Lo miro y por el modo rezagado en como lo hace me da a pensar que es como si él esperaba que así fuera. Cargando su bolsa militar al hombro, igual que todos sus compañeros, avanza hacia la plataforma mirando con un claro desinterés las muestras de afecto que hay a su alrededor. Se detiene casi en el centro y deja caer la bolsa a sus pies. No vuelve a mirar a nadie. No busca a nadie. Se examina las manos enguantadas con mitones, antes de quedarse allí quieto como pensando en que es lo que debería hacer ahora. No puedo evitar mirarlo fijo e imagino que ambos, rezagados, no somos tan diferentes, pese a que él parece haberse dado por vencido y yo todo lo contrario: algo así como yo queriendo reconstruir la propia vida y él limitándose a dejarla hecha añicos.

Un viento frío se cuela de pronto en la estación y aquel soldado se sopla las manos antes de alzar su gorra y dejar a la vista un rostro endurecido, triste y amargo. Un pelo rubio le cae entonces sobre los ojos.

Tristan.

_Oh, Tristan, hermano mío._

Un peso resbala de mí. La tensión me abandona, y en su lugar, el corazón me palpita iniciando un alborotado eco de emociones en mi interior.

Tristan rebusca en el bolsillo de su capote y saca un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Mis ojos lo analizan mientras se llenan de lágrimas: más alto, al parecer bien parado, pero consumido, como si sus colores vivos lo hubiesen abandonado. No es el Tristan que recuerdo. Por culpa de la maldita guerra ya nadie es como debería ser. Él enciende el cigarrillo y le da una calada, dejando escapar una gruesa bocanada de humo.

Sonrío. A pesar de todo lo hago. Mi vista se nubla con las lágrimas todavía más.

Ahí está él, fumando a escondidas junto a Peter Wallis en el día de mi cumpleaños. Ahí está de niño, jugando conmigo a las tabas con los castaños caídos que recogíamos en Kew Gardens. Ahí lo veo, nadando en una tarde de verano cuando me dejó acompañarlo al lago. Ahí otra vez, hundido en una cama de una tienda militar en el frente, mirándome con ojos apagados cuando lo saludé. Y ahí, la idea de él con vida desde entonces, luego de que me despertara de aquel vívido sueño anegada en sentidas lágrimas de esperanza.

Mis pies avanzan solos y a paso lento antes de que yo me dé cuenta. Tristan, enfrascado en su cigarrillo, ni siquiera me nota. Pero cuando lo hace, alzando su mirada de manera desinteresada, de pronto parece parpadear, incrédulo, y quedarse petrificado con el cigarrillo humeando entre sus labios. Su ceño se frunce. Su semblante cambia, mirando pasmado a la rubia muchacha de jersey y vestido blanco que se aproxima a él cual fantasma difuso en medio de un público.

Y yo sé por qué él reacciona así, lo que le pasa...

_¡Soy yo!_ , le dicen mis ojos.

Pero él cree que estoy muerta.

_¡Soy real, no un espejismo en tu cabeza!_

Pero él sigue creyendo que estoy muerta.

El cigarrillo se le escurre de la boca y su bota en seguida lo pisa, contemplando las cenizas chamuscadas bajo la suela. Luego niega con la cabeza, volviendo a poner los ojos en mí. Su ceño ya no está fruncido, y tal vez porque aún lo consume la incredulidad por lo que ve, mi hermano parece marearse en su sitio, mientras sus brazos se extienden con lenta vacilación, esperando.

—Dios mío... —Un quejido doloroso brota de sus labios cuando en un impulso entierro mi cara en su pecho. Mis brazos lo envuelven, se aferran a él como si se tratara de una maravillosa ilusión que no pienso dejar marchar—. ¿Será posible? Pensé que... Me dijeron que...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy aquí.

Su uniforme desprende el asqueroso aroma de la guerra. No me importa, entierro la cara en su pecho aún más, llorando a lágrima viva.

—Laura... —Mi nombre en su voz se oye herida, quebrada. Mi hermano llora también—. Como has crecido, mi hermosa niña. —Su respiración es dificultosa, hace pausas para recuperarse. No voy a soltarlo, me digo; me gusta escuchar los latidos de su corazón—. Él me dijo que... que... que te habías olvidado de mí.

Claramente entiendo que con _él_ se refiere a papá.

—Nunca lo hice, Tristan. —Levanto la mirada para verlo, aún más borroso debido a las lágrimas—. De veras que no. Estuviste en mis pensamientos cada minuto, ¿me oyes? Cada minuto.

La plataforma se despeja con el paso de los minutos. El público se desplaza fuera de la estación. Tristan y yo continuamos envueltos en un cálido abrazo, saliendo de un túnel de dolor que poco a poco nos otorga claridad, alivio más que nada. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? ¿A dónde debería llevarme a mi hermano si en casa ya no es más bienvenido?

Tristan suspira. Sus ojos de incrédulo muy abiertos, analizándome con fijeza. Sus manos me acunan el rostro, y yo siento la callosidad de las yemas de sus dedos raspándome las mejillas.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —pregunta, parpadeando sus pestañas brillosas por las lágrimas, y en seguida, mirando de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien más.

—Estoy sola —le digo, comprendiendo a quienes busca—. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que creer un poco en el poder de la intuición.

—Por todos los santos, Laura. Te veo y no me lo creo. Me dijeron que estabas muy enferma. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Le cuento entonces de mi milagrosa recuperación. Del consejo del médico respecto a que debo cuidarme. De que he estado bien de salud a partir de entonces, trabajando muy activa junto a mamá, tejiendo calcetines y mitones para las tropas. Y en eso a la mente se me viene el sueño vívido que tuve, volando sobre el caos como Wendy Darling.

—Dime, Tristan, ¿estuviste mal? No me ocultes nada, me interesa saberlo.

Su ceño se frunce. Se aparta un poco de mí, con un brillo extrañado.

—Sí, claro —confirma—. Me enfermé. Todos decían que no lo contaría. —Entorna sus ojos, quedándose pensativo un momento—. Y te vi —suelta—. En mi delirio te vi.

_Oh, por Dios_.

—También yo te vi, Tristan. —Sonrío, sorbiendo mi nariz. Y antes de que él formule la pregunta respecto a eso, mis manos viajan a sus mejillas, casi rasposas por la barba que le está naciendo—. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que creer en la magia de leer a Peter Pan una y otra vez.

Su brillo extrañado continúa en sus ojos, pero sonríe también ante la mención del hermoso libro que hace mucho tiempo me obsequió.

Más tarde, sentados a la mesa de un café, él pretende encender otro cigarrillo, ignorando el cartel que bien claro indica _No Fumar_. De pronto, su mano derecha comienza a temblar espasmódicamente, luego, solo es su dedo índice el que lo hace. Tristan se oculta la mano con un gesto de vergüenza. Sorprendida de aquello, le pregunto con la mirada lo que le ocurre, incapaz de imaginar que podría ser.

—Laura, yo... —empieza—. Juro que no… Will no sentía…

—¿Quién es Will?

Él traga saliva. Sus ojos vidriosos muy abiertos, como perdidos en una película que se reproduce una y otra vez, dañándole la vista. Abre la boca para responder, pero parece pensárselo mejor y aparta la mirada.

_Una verdadera caja fuerte delante de mí._

—Nadie, Laura. —Niega con la cabeza, frunciendo su ceño, como arrepintiéndose de haber soltado algo que no debía—. Me parece que luego tendré que buscar a donde ir. —Cambia de tema—. En el camino pensaba volver a Highgate. Allí vivía después de que me marché. No sé, ¿qué te parece la idea?

—Queda muy lejos, Tristan —reprocho un poco, dolida por la distancia que va separarnos a partir de ahora.

—Puedes visitarme.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su ceño se frunce más. Me mira con fijeza, pero no parece enfadado.

—No fue nada, Laura —murmura segundos después, encendiendo el cigarrillo y dándole una calada—. Estuve completo allá en Highgate y estoy completo ahora, ¿no me ves? De una pieza.

No quiere hablar. _Es inútil buscar una llave para esta caja fuerte._

Me limito a recargar la mano sobre la suya, analizando de reojo su rostro golpeado y endurecido por la guerra. Tan cambiado que me es doloroso verlo así. ¿Qué pesadillas habrá vivido allá?, me pregunto. ¿Cuántas de ellas se las guardará para sí mismo? ¿Se puede seguir viviendo así?

—¿Qué viene luego, Tristan? ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Me limitaré a respirar.

Su brusca respuesta me deja anonadada. Él suelta una risa y se aferra a mi mano.

—Existe una diferencia entre respirar y seguir viviendo, Laura.

—¿Cómo?

—Estoy muerto por dentro. Ya no seré el mismo.

—Oh, Tristan. —Aprieto su mano con más firmeza, siendo ahora consiente del tormento de imágenes que la guerra ha de haber marcado en su mente. El porvenir que le espera cargando aquello para toda la vida. Lo va a superar, me digo. Mi hermano es fuerte, un luchador, y el más bueno de todos de todo el universo—. Lo que hayas pasado que se quede atrás, ¿me oyes? No estás solo, ya no más. Esta es una gran oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido. No nos perdamos más de vista.

Los ojos de Tristan parecen dudar. Bajo mi tacto su dedo índice vuelve a temblar espasmódicamente. Su mirada entonces se pierde en el borde de la mesa, agachando la cabeza como pidiendo disculpas.

—Si supieras, Laura. —Empieza con tono cansado—. Si supieras lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre cuando porta un arma… Uno ya no sabe si lo que hace está bien o mal, solo se deja llevar por la adrenalina, por la emoción del momento, ¿entiendes? Y si yo te digo, Laura, que he sido participe de cosas terribles, a favor o en contra, y que por culpa de alguien me dejé llevar por un sentimiento que… que… No sé si me entiendes, Laura, pero si te digo que me he convertido en alguien que ahora se detesta a sí mismo, que se avergüenza de sus actos, pero por más avergonzado que esté eso no soluciona nada; no lo trae a la vida, y que si tú llegaras a enterarte es posible que lo que sientas por mi cambie para siempre y que…

—Te lo prometo —lo interrumpo—: Mi cariño por ti no cambiará nunca.

Y nunca cambiaría, aunque sus ojos me contemplen incrédulos y se muerda el labio inferior, aunque deba marcharse al centro de Londres y viva a una buena distancia de mí, aunque ahogue palabras mudas en la boca y nunca se anime a soltarlas, aunque guarde un secreto y no se atreva a confesarlo por el temor al qué dirán.

Mi cariño nunca cambiaría, hasta el final de mis días.


End file.
